The Summer of Second Year
by Captain Severus Padfeet
Summary: Continuing the adventures of Lily and company and James and company from 'The 4 of Us' summer is here and so it's time to be crazy....ier.


**The 4 of Us**

Summer before Year 3

"SUMMER!!!! I LOVE SUMMER!!!!"

"Hey guys I wonder what Pad loves?"

"I bet its peaches!" answered Milk excitedly

"What????? I thought she didn't like fruit." said Cave, looking up from her book confusedly. All the girls started laughing. Di leaned over and hugged Cave,

"It's ok Cave we love you anyways."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Do you guys what to go swimming?????????? In my Pool????? Or in Di's but since we are at my house and mine is soooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"Oh shut it." said Milk stretching as she stood

"Let's!" said Cave, "It's too hot out here."

"Come on, did you guys bring your swimming suits?"

"YES!!!" replied three annoying voices that didn't belong to any of the girls. The girls all whirled around-Pad fell over in the process.

"GUYS!!!!" she screamed, after she had jumped up.

"WHAT?" they shouted back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"

"Language dear!" said Pad's mom who had stepped out after the boys.

"Oops." said Pad flinching,

"Your aunt asked me if they could stay over for the day as she and John were working late and they couldn't get a babysitter today."

"So, you said YES????" asked Pad raising her eye brows though her mother couldn't tell anyways.

"Well, as you have been asking when you would be able to see the guys and she needed help and I was home, I did."

"Ok, whatever."

"Alright then play nice. And wear sunscreen!"

"YES MOTHER!!" Pad shouted after her, then she turned back to the girls, "So, let's go change. And mom might even put up the top so we don't have to wear sunscreen!!!!" She started in, they didn't follow. "COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in their ears to wake them from their, um, stupor. They all started inside but as they passed the boys the boys just stayed there,

"COME ON YOU MORONS!!!!!!"

"So you've missed us have you?" said Sirius after they had caught up with the girls.

"Well, not _you_ really." Padmé replied grinning and starting up the stairs.

"Where's Rem?" asked Di questioningly,

"He wasn't feeling to well so he decided he might get together with us tomorrow or the day after that." said James to Di,

"What do you think is wr-?" But Milk was promptly cut off by Pad pushing her into her room.

"You, you, and you. In there!" she said to the boys pointing at the bathroom. "Change and wait." They started to respond but were cut off by the door shutting behind Pad.

"This is kind of weird." said Cave in a matter a fact way,

"If you guys want them gone I'll lock them in a room with some food and they'll forget we even exist." said Pad grinning evilly. But Cave shook her head.

"It's just weird is all…"

"I wonder where Remus is?" said Milk. Everyone shrugged and Di started to say something,

"Yeah, I wish he was here. He is the only boy-"

"Are you guys done yet??? You're taking forever!" said Sirius's voice.

"Sirius Black you had better go back into that bathroom!" said Pad angrily, getting up and starting towards the door.

"Why should we?" he asked

"Go back into that bathroom now!"

"Does that-" There was a shushing noise and silence.

"And that goes for you two as well!" Pad turned around and surveyed her group. "So, we ready." The other girls nodded and Pad turned once more and flung open the door.

"GET IN THERE NOW!"

"But why?" said James though he was backing away,

"What's all the shouting out here?" asked Pad's mom coming up the stairs.

"She confined us to the bathroom." Complained Sirius,

"So, why aren't you in there?" She asked-mostly James. He groaned and pulled his group to the threshold of the bathroom and they stood there looking out. It was a quite comical sight actually and Pad ran into her room, after thanking her mom-and got a camera.

So anyway, they all finally got into the pool-without sunscreen due to the removable roof that had been put up again. So they were all swimming around in their little groups and the opposite sexes where kind of avoiding each other when Di and Pad said,

"This is completely ridiculous/stupid." Then they started splashing each other, "Ridiculous!"

"Stupid!!!!!!"

And so on until Milk joined in splashing and hit the boys (by accident, of course). So began…………………………....................... ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(this is fun!)…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(hehehe)………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(ok, I wonder if I'll do this every story…it could be a tradition in the making!!!)…………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….(I LOVE PETER PAN!!!!!!!)………………………………….…… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ok, so anyway-what was I saying? S^$*&%t. Oh right!

THE SPLASH WARS!!!!

After like two hours or whatever they got out. After another hour they were clean, fed, and already bored. So as they sat around they got more bored and even boreder and boreder,

"I'm the boredest!" shouted Pad suddenly, which started a 'who's the boredest' contest. Finally Cave said that she wanted to go-

"WHY ARE YOU GOING TO ASIA??????????? AND WHY DOES YOUR MOTHER HAVE TO GET YOUR NUMBER FROM THE CIA??????" asked Hayden totally out of the blue, interrupting Cave, then he calmly pointed at James when the weird stares came. (Thank Robin for me Nolz!) James coughed and looked uncomfortable.

"As much as I'd like to know where that came from I would rather go with Cave to her house to look up….that book she wanted to look up on the internet." People nodded and followed Cave out onto the sidewalk and up the street, after telling Pad's mom of course, since Pad is such a good little girl.

It took them a while but finally they were at Cave's in front of the computer and she was turning it on, the boys had never seen one and were amazed. Sirius even got down and crawled under the desk and looked at the monitor and started poking it. Then he found the plug in the wall and started for it,

"Don't Sirius!! That will crash the computer!!" He nodded knowingly and got up-hitting head in the process but he got out alive in the end.

"Ok, so um, what do you mean it will crash…will it blow up? Or will it sleep?"

"No, it's more like it would-die." said Cave after a moments thought, she can't be blamed for his reaction really, how was she suppose to know he would be like that.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I killed it!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry." He said then he looked at it again, "OH NO!!!!!!!" He sobbed tragically throwing himself at the screen and hugging it. The girls were all looking surprised and were incapable of speech.

"Are you-crying Sirius?" asked Hayden completely confused

"YES!!! Where have you been mate? I killed it!" he sobbed

"It looks fine." said Hayden

"Oh! It looks fine does it? Well I'll tell you-it's not FINE!!!!! IT'S DEAD!!!! And I killed it!!!! The poor-um, what was it called? Oh yeah, poor poor som patter." He said this speech angrily then thoughtfully-still hugging the screen. Then he looked around and saw that James was grinning and the girls were rolling in silent fits of laughter, he turned to James first, "Why are you grinning James."

"I don't really know, I just find them funny and well the sight of you sobbing and hugging an inanimate object was kind of, um, funny too." James shrugged and turned to look at the girls again.

"Sirius," said Cave getting back into her chair, "I said that pulling that plug would kill it. You still don't get it do you." He shook his head, "Well you see you didn't pull the plug. Do you get it know?" he shook his head again, "It's not dead ok? Now I want to look up A Great and Terrible Beauty sequel on google."

"What's gofle?" asked Hayden curiously

"An internet site….sorry but I don't feel like explaining a computer." She clicked on the internet icon and when it was on tried to get .com to work, however a pop up thing kept coming up and it said they couldn't connect and such. She tried about four times till she screamed with frustration,

"MY COMPUTER HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't we all dear, don't we all." said Pad patting her shoulder and leaning over to try and find the problem. They turned off the computer (YOU KILLED IT!!!!-Sirius) and turned it on again. Cave tried again but a different pop up came this time, though it said like the same thing.

"I swear it! (Everyone rolled their eyes.) But I'm serious! (No I am!~Sirius. Shut up.~James. Ow, don't hit. It's mean.~Sirius. What's she yelling about this time?~James. Same thing.~Hayden. Oh.~James.) THIS THING HATES MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Who doesn't?" said James who wasn't paying like any attention and looking at her bookshelf, Cave glared at him but found she couldn't reach him so Pad-being closest-hit him on the head for her.

"Thank you Padmé."

-Alt13äà Alt14 ►•↕‼ ►◙ A •◘ (Look what I figured out!!!! I found the musical notes Nolz used!!!)

"Your welcome." said Pad

"HEY!! That was unnecessary!" said James

"Whatever, wimp." said Pad, rolling her eyes at him. Then another tall thin brown haired horse faced girl walked in…you guessed it.

"Oh, hi Petunia we were, um, just leaving."

"FREAKS!!!! OMG MORE FREAKING FREAKS!!!!" and the girls promptly ran back out still screaming. Cave sighed, shut down the computer and stood up with a sad sigh. As they walked out James came up and slung an arm over her shoulder,

"Ya know what? If anything _she's_ the freak." He whispered in her ear, she smiled at him.

"Thanx." He grinned at her and opened the front door for her, "My lady." He bowed grinning again,

"No, I think Petunia's right he is a freak." Whispered Di conspiratorially to Milk, she giggled and followed Padmé out curtsying at James like Pad had done. Sirius started curtsying too but James closed the door on him so Hayden had to pick him up and support him out side and back to Pad's house-while laughing insanely.

A few weeks later all the girls got together for Di's and Milk's Birthdays. They were going to go to a movie at a movie theater for fun and had decided to invite the boys along. It was the feature premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, the girls had seen it advertised at Cave's house last week at a sleep over. It took a little persuading to get one of them to go-Pad-but when the other girls decided to invite the boys she said she would come. That night they all piled into the ministry cars that Di's parents had gotten and drove to the theater.

Once the movie was over, ironically, it was Padmé who had enjoyed the movie the most by far….

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!! I LOVE PIRATES!!!!!! I LOVE JACK SPARROW!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" she was now spinning around in circles in the middle of the parking lot,

"That sounded kind of like Petunia." said Hayden, Pad spun to him angrily and aimed a kick at him…but ended up staggering for balance since she was so dizzy. She did end of knocking Hayden over though-even though she was on top of him and a little out of it having fallen over on hard pavement. Cave rushed to her first but Pad jumped up after a few seconds and started spinning again,

"I WANT TO SEE THAT MOVIE AGAIN!!!!"

"We are in a public place, so stop screaming Padmé." said Di distractedly. Pad saw she was distracted so she jumped in front of her and started waving her hand in front of Di's face shouting 'what?' over and over again.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." said Di pushing Pad away from her.

"What?" said Sirius looking up, Pad whispered to him and they both started (then were joined by Milk, James, and Hayden) saying, "What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" screamed Di walking faster, sadly-for Di-Sirius and Pad weren't done yet and they chased after her. "SHUT IT!!!" Di yelled at them again.

"Geez, some one's a little grumpy. I mean you should be happy! It's your birthday. Plus your surrounded by you **favorite** people!" said Pad excitedly jumping up and down.

"What? Like you?" asked Di rolling her eyes, Pad stuck her tongue out at her.

"You mean more like _me_." said Sirius slinging his arm around Di.

"Of all of you she means Remus, I mean who wouldn't." said Pad in a matter of fact way pushing Sirius away from Di and into James, Remus had looked down blushing when she had pronounced this. Pad turned to him and said, "It's not an insult Rem, it's more of a…um, complement."

"Are you sure about that?" asked James

"YES!!!" said Milk joining in the conversation and aiming a kick at him, he dodged.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." said Di after a moment.

"Oh. I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!!" shouted Pad, after replying to Di, everyone rolled their eyes, but Sirius who copied her…

"ME TOO!!!!!" he screamed back at her, she grinned at him but before she could say anything back.

"Sirius, now don't start, we don't want to encourage her." said Hayden grinning at her from behind Cave.

"YOU SUCK!!!!" Pad shouted at Hayden, this shouting conversation continued all the way to the car and as soon as they got home for the sleepover.

About four days later the girls went shopping and Pad got Cave a moon chart that she was looking at-though she (Cave) said she (Pad) shouldn't-since Pad remembered that Cave was really into the moon and stuff. They got ice cream and hung out for the day, Padmé also got a new quaffle and three new snitches…just cause-especially since one seemed to disappear almost every time James turned up.

The next week-or something like that-they got together again but this time at James's so they could play quidditch easily, Cave rode one of Padmé's old brooms. All the boys played so they were now even in numbers. So after they had reviewed how to fly with Cave and Remus who had only played once before in this summer, they started to play!

It was a hard game, they were pretty evenly matched so in the end the girls had only one point more and they stopped playing then probaly just for that reason-they were one point up I mean.

After that Cave said that she actually thought she did like quidditch. Though she didn't want to play on the house team because she wasn't ready and she didn't think it would be as fun. Since most of the reason she liked it at all, was because she was with people she liked and such.

So anyway she was talking about this and everyone was eating pizza for lunch and talking when Cave remembered/said;

"Oh! Next weekend is the full moon and I was wondering if people were open for an outside campout sleepover in the full moon! Since there is a campsite about a mile or two from me and Pad's house and we could go there!" Everyone was either nodding or thinking. Hayden and Sirius both turned to James since it was his house and he was really the only one that paid any attention to plans of the family. He nodded after a minute,

"We can do it, how about you Remus?" In answer Remus started coughing, once he was done he shook his head weakly-looking very sick and depressed.

"Sorry guys, next week is my, um, mom's birthday and I have to hang out with my parents for the weekend…sorry." He looked down, everyone looked disappointed. Pad of course saw the answer right away, remember she isn't the most tactful person ever…

"Let's have a party for your mom! Then we can see you!" she grinned at her idea,

"Moron, they're going to see family. Ya know like somewhere else." said James in a duh voice. Cave then said,

"I'll tell Pad when the next full moon is and she can send out owls to everyone to see if they're open then!" she looked disappointed but also happy with her new idea.

No one really noticed but Remus went whiter and looked down extremely depressedly.

The next weekend the girls all got together at Pad's house for a sleepover instead. They were all sitting around talking when Cave suggested that they all play truth or dare, everyone of course agreed that that was a good idea. But they decided that they would first go get the ice cream they had bought for the sleep over then go out onto Padmé's deck. Pad had gotten out a quilt and spread it out on the deck so they could all sit on it comfortablely. They all started talking again, then they all dressed up and then brought her CD player out onto her deck so they could listen to music and dance a little. (My deck is really large and awesome in the story. Kp)

Finally they all collapsed and drank some more soda and ate some chips-and talked of course. So finally they remembered about the truth or dare game they where going to play.

"So I'll start." said Milk, then she turned to Pad grinning, "So Pad, truth or dare?"

"OH!! I have an idea!" said Pad not really listening, or maybe avoiding the question…we shall never know. "Let's play dare, truth, or triple dare!!!!"

"How about not." said Cave quietly,

"How does that work again?" asked Di,

"Well you can reserve your dare from a person and once you-or you can use other peoples reserved dare but it has to be from the same person-so anyway once you get three, however you can, you triple dare that person. A triple dare is like huge dare that the person can not refuse no matter what!!!"

"OK!!" said Milk and Di at the same time,

"So who wants to go first?" asked Pad excitedly,

"I do!!!" said Milk excitedly, "Di truth or DARE? Duh duh duh!!!"

"Um, truth."

"Who do you like, if not a crush a person who you could have a crush on."

"I'm not really sure, Adam-in Ravenclaw-is kind of cute but so is James and he's cuter (Ew!-Pad)."

"Ok. You go now." But before Di could answer Pad interrupted,

"Milk, Di, you two have to help me bring down some of these dishes. Cave you, um, have something on your face."

"Ok." said Cave confusedly. The other two started picking dishes up and the three of them started down stairs. Once they had put the dishes away quickly and heard Pad's plan. They ran up stairs.

They all sat down and Cave came out,

"So Di it's your turn." said Pad grinning evilly,

"Ok, Cave truth or dare?"

"Um-"

"Say truth!!" said Pad excitedly. And since Cave wasn't dumb-well _that_ dumb-she knew something was up since when she went into the bathroom there wasn't anything on her face. So she said, somewhat stupidly as it turned out-but how was she suppose to know that Pad was really being smart…for once.

"Dare."

"Reserved." said Di acting disappointed-well by the way,

So then the game went on, they found out that Milk liked Sirius, Di kind of liked James but not really anyone, Cave liked Remus most but not really like that, and Pad like some random person in Hufflepuff, call Jackson (Hehehehe. Kp) Then it was Padmé's turn again when we go back into the story,

"So Cave, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That's about the time Cave started to look scared-with good reason. "I take the two reserved dares in Milk and Di's position to give you the first…_**TRIPLE DARE**_!!!!!!!! I triple dare you to kiss James Bloody Potter!!!!!"

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_ " Guess who. The other girls were all rolling on the ground with laughter by now.

"Pad, will you send this out. And make sure to tell everyone that if they can't we'll have to either sneak out at Hogwarts or do it next summer."

"So they better be able to do it in other words?" Grinned Pad at Cave. She grinned back,

"Say whatever you want but see with Remus first since he's the busiest anyway. Bye!"

"Have fun…doing whatever you said you were doing with you family!!" Pad shouted after her, Cave laughed and kept running home.

"HE CAN'T COME!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!"

"You didn't yell at him did you?"

"Of course not," Pad's shoulders drooped, "He's too nice. And I might hurt his feelings. Anyway, he really thinks we should do it without him. I said maybe but without him it kind of kills the point, though your love will be there." She grinned at Cave and danced out of the way of her kick laughing insanely.

"James is NOT my love!"

"Aw, but we all agree he's perfect for you!"

"Let's not do it-but see if he's open eight days before-that's the half moon and we'll be able to have one final sleepover before school then…" Cave told her thoughtfully-after rolling her eyes, Pad nodded and they wrote out six quick notes.

Everyone had responded positively to the new date and they decided to have it in James's back yard since it was awesomely large. Plus they could play some quidditch before they camped out.

So, about a week and a half before their first week of their third year at Hogwarts was to begin. They were all very jumpy and excited about going back to school though Pad, Sirius, and James all made groans when Remus brought it up. The girls were going shopping next week to get their books and a present each-guess who suggested that (ok that was pointless considering anyone could have)-and maybe get something together, and food of course.

So anyway they watched some movies at Pad's-since James's didn't have a TV-and played quidditch and hung out, swam, everything. They even played hide and go seek in James's mansion like house and made up some messed up games for fun.

All in all it was a awesome night with no really big occurrences-since Pad and all decided to let Cave wait till she had to do her wonderful dare till school…he he he *evil doomful voice*. So anyway nothing happened that's important so I'll move on to the week before school and the girls shopping lists…

Towards the end of the summer all the girls got together to do their last shopping till school. They all had to buy the next years book and for some new robes or replenish their potion supplies too. Then Cave bought a pair of earrings and two new pretty necklaces; Padmé got a new chaser gloves for her school then the other girls got her a cheap pair of earrings in the shape of a writing pad as a joke; Milk got some new book that she thought looked cool and Di got Flibsters every fizzing fireworks-about a years worth! They all couldn't wait to use them!!!

Then it was the first day of September………………

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

10


End file.
